


Loyal Steed and Companion

by Okami_no_fude



Series: Linked Universe oneshots [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Some Fluff, Twilight's Epona's PoV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_no_fude/pseuds/Okami_no_fude
Summary: Her rider and herself had a strong bond, that could even surpass the boundaries of time itself.Based on jojo's drabble that stated that Epona was around.





	Loyal Steed and Companion

**Author's Note:**

> So I believe that the horse we see in all of jojo's comics and drabbles is Twilight's Epona. I love horses. I love Epona. So this came out of me.  
> [Linked Universe](https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/) belongs to @jojo56830  
> Legend of Zelda franchise belongs to Nintendo

Her rider and herself has a very strong bond. 

She loved her rider a lot, someone who gave her the utmost care. Gave her good brush downs, lots of treats, and pats. Yes, the young, blond-haired girl was also good at taking care of her, but she hadn’t had the strong bond that she made with her rider over the years.

She had mixed feelings when she had heard the familiar tune that had always signaled that her rider needed her, and only arriving to see that her rider was physically not able to mount her. She recognized that the blue-eyed beast was her rider with the familiar scent and the eyes, and the fact the wolf was wagging his tail at her, which was an odd thing for a predator to do to potential prey. She was happy that she could now communicate with him but saddened at the fact that her rider may not need her for a while, if ever. 

Her fears were for naught, as her rider had called on her to traverse through Hyrule together as much as he called her to just chat in his wolf form. She was happy that her rider had trusted her to pull through many hardships, and the fact that they could now communicate with each other was a boon for them as it allowed them to deepen their bond. They were both in tune with one another.

This bond would not be broken even by time and space.

She was very distraught at first when her rider had vanished without a trace. She could just feel that her rider, her companion, was not even in their time. Although faint, she could feel the surprise and wariness that her rider was experiencing through their bond. She was worried about him. 

Then she felt being pulled toward somewhere.

She was startled to see herself in a new field of green, somewhere she had never seen before, with her gear being different, but oddly familiar to her.

Swiveling her head, she found two figures.

Her rider in wolf form and someone that looked extremely similar to her rider, both with a look of surprise etched on their faces.

While she was a bit reluctant to let the look-alike mount her, her rider had begged her to let him. She supposed that if it allowed her to stay by her rider, she was fine with it.

It did help that the man gave her delicious apples and carrots.

When both her rider and herself was pulled away again after the final battle that the look-alike had against the beastly thing that was Ganon, she thought being pulled to new places via mysterious means was over.

Apparently, her rider could not say no to that.

When he was pulled away from her again, she was frustrated that she was not able to come along with him. Her rider had told her that it was the goddesses that had chosen him to be the hero when Hyrule was in need, which honestly it was something that she did not understand. Why did her rider have to be taken away from his Hyrule? From her? 

She was determined. She needed to be with her companion, her Link. She needed to find him.

The goddesses that her rider had mentioned must have heard her thoughts, because she heard the familiar tune coming from her rider’s horse whistle from a distance. 

She felt the tingle of magic surrounding her, before the area she was in morphed into a different landscape as she galloped toward the familiar music.

She heard it again. She urged herself to gallop faster, to reunite with her rider faster.

Bursting into the clearing where she distinctly heard the song, she came to a strange sight.

Besides her beloved companion, there were 8 other men of different heights and clothing, all bearing similar looks of her rider. Some of them gave her a twinge of unexplainable nostalgia, but she ignored it in the favor of greeting Link, her long-time companion, who had an expression of surprise intermingled with pure delight.

“Epona, my girl, how in the goddesses name did you manage to get here? I thought the whistle wouldn’t work?” she heard him exclaim in surprise as he patted her neck.

 _Silly rider of mine_ , she neighed out, knowing enough that her rider will get the gist of what she is saying even if he doesn’t hear her exact words. _Do you think being in different times would ever stop me from getting to you? Our bond cannot be stopped by anything, not even time itself._

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why I wrote the amiibo epona in botw as Twilight's Epona was because the amiibos used in summoning Epona is either TP link or Smash 4 link amibo, which is both Twilight princess design. I know the coloration and the horse gear is based on OoT Epona, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> (writing in a horse's perspective is harder than I thought)


End file.
